Dimension
by Kiyoe Violetta Lemonberry
Summary: Taukah kalian Teori Multiverse? Teori yang menjelas bahwa jagat raya (universe) yang kita tempati mungkin hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak jagat raya (universes) berjumlah tak hingga yang membentuk sebuah "jagat raya majemuk" yang jauh lebih besar lagi yang dinamakan "multiverse" ( kumpulan dari banyak "universe", multi banyak/majemuk, uni satu/tunggal). Alice Nine fanfic,ToraxShou


**Title: Dimension**

**Pairing: ToraxShou.**

**Fandom: Alice Nine.**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter: PROLOG/?**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: Semua chara di sini bukan punya saya ^^**

**~*~*~ DIMENSION ~*~*~**

**Shou's POV**

Dimensi, apa yang terpikir dalam benak kalian jika mendengar kata itu? Apa kalian akan berpikir dimensi itu dalam Matematika atau Fisika? Jika iya, maka itu benar.

Tapi tahu kah kalian arti lain dari dimensi itu sendiri? Err… seperti _dunia lain _yang tidak pernah diketahui manusia. Mungkin banyak yang tidak percaya adanya _dimensi lain _itu sendiri, memang sulit di percaya.

Tidak bisa dilihat, kebanyakan manusia tidak memiliki indera untuk melihat banyak hal yang ada, kebanyakan mereka hanya melihat realitas yang ada. Maksudku, seperti ruang nyata. Tapi adakah yang bisa melihat _ruang lain _itu? Pasti ada mungkin hanya satu dari satu miliyar orang yang dapat melihat itu, itulah sebabnya _ruang lain yang disebut sebuah dimensi lain _itu tidak dapat di artikan.

Taukah kalian _Teori Multiverse? _Teori yang menjelas bahwa _jagat raya (universe) yang kita tempati mungkin hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak jagat raya (universes) berjumlah tak hingga yang membentuk sebuah "jagat raya majemuk" yang jauh lebih besar lagi yang dinamakan "multiverse" (=kumpulan dari banyak "universe", multi=banyak/majemuk, uni=satu/tunggal)._

Mungkin terlalu ilmiah, dan itu ilmu Fisika yang sulit dicerna. Aku sendiri tidak tertarik dengan _ilmu fisika_.

Intinya _Teori Multiverse _bisa berarti seperti:

_Alam semesta jauh diluar "alam semesta" yang terlihat oleh kita._

_Sejauh-jauhnya kita melihat hanyalah sebatas jauhnya teleskop luar angkasa hubble melihat. Di luar sana siapa tau ada alam semesta lain yang mungkin sama dengan alam semesta kita._

Sulit di mengerti kan? Ya kita semua tau kita hidup di sebuah galaksi yang bernama _Galaski Bima Sakti. _Memang benar _diluar sana siapa tau ada alam semesta lain yang mungkin sama dengan alam semesta kita, _seperti galaksi itu misalnya. _Galaksi Sombrero, Andromeda Galaxy, Bode's Galaxy, Cartwheel Galaxy,_ dan yang lainnya tidak ada yang tau kan bagaimana di sana?

Inilah bukti kebanyakan orang hanya melihat diri mereka yang sekarang, memiliki indera yang tidak dapat melihat banyak hal yang ada, sehingga hanya dapat terpaku pada _realitas _yang terlihat.

Ada yang bilang kalau _cermin adalah pintu masuk dunia lain._

"_**Dan beberapa peneliti mengatakan jawaban yang sama, dunia lain benar-benar ada! Dunia yang kita lihat sebenarnya terbalik dan dikoreksi oleh otak, semuanya terlihat dalam Dua Dimensi yang dikonversi menjadi sebuah ilusi 3D melalui paralaks dari dua organ terpisah, yang disebut mata."**_

Tau kah kalian maksud dari itu? Apakah itu artinya _Dimensi Lain _itu benar-benar ada? Memangnya peneliti itu pernah _masuk ke sana?_

Atau hanya sebuah _dunia lain _yang disebut _Dunia Paralel? _

_Dunia Paralel, _apa kalian bisa percaya dunia itu ada?

Mungkin secara teori pengertian _Dunia Paralel; "Dunia Paralel adalah sebuah dunia yang berjalan sejajar dengan dunia realita. Di samping kehidupan yang kita kenal dan kita jalani sekarang, ada satu atau lebih kehidupan lain yang juga berjalan secara bersamaan dalam dunia paralel."_

Sebagai manusia kita tentu memerlukan bukti nyata keberadaan itu kan? Mungkin kita sering melihat cerita fiksi tentang _Dunia Paralel _itu sendiri. Semuanya mungkin begitu, berawal dari sebuah cerita fiksi lalu munculah teori-teori yang mulai menyatakan kalau _Dunia Paralel _itu ada.

_Para Ahli fisika kuantum jelas-jelas menyatakan percaya bahwa tiap detik tercipta dunia paralel seseorang, yang berisi kemungkinan kejadian, termasuk kebalikan dari peristiwa yang kita alami di dunia nyata._

Kebalikan dari dunia nyata? Apakah itu berarti jika di dunia nyata kau adalah seorang yang di hormati itu berarti jika kebalikannya, kau yang ada di _Dunia Paralel _kau adalah seorang yang dikucilkan dan orang yang sama sekali dianggap seperti _sampah_?

Aku Kohara Kazamasa, 17 tahun, dan aku berada di dunia yang tidak bisa dipercaya keberadaannya, sebuah _dimensi lain, _disilah aku. Di _Dunia Paralel._

**~*~*~ TCB ~*~*~**

**Buat readers yang udah baca Vio ucapkan terimakasih ^^**

**Kalau sempat tolong tinggalkan review ^^**


End file.
